Misunderstandings
by yanderehime25
Summary: Nico and Nozomi had a big misunderstanding. Nozomi tries to explain, but Nico just won't believe her. [Oneshot] [Read and Review please]


**A/N: Helloooo~! Im back and alive. Hehe. Im sorry for being gone for long and not updating my stories. I've had a massive writer's block and i wasn't able to write stories. As a form of apology, im presenting you a NozoNico one shot. XD. Please enjoy.**

**P.S Nozomi will be a bit OOC. XD and i apologize if the story sucks. Im not really a nice writer so yeah. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live.**

* * *

><p>Nozomi Tojo sat quietly at her seat, thinking deeply. She's been too occupied with her thoughts to even bother listening to class. Just yesterday, she and her lover, Yazawa Nico had a heated fight. Apparently, Nico thought that Nozomi was cheating on her when Nico had caught her locked in a deep embrace with another woman, who was, Nozomi's cousin. Nico had run out of the room immediately, tears streaming out of her eyes and falling on the floor. Nozomi had tried to catch up with her, well, she did, but Nico rather, slapped her hard in the face.<p>

_-Flashback-_

_"Nicochi wait up!"_

_Nico had stopped running, and faced Nozomi. Eyes burning with anger. She slapped Nozomi hard._

_"Im not gonna wait for a cheating bastard like you."_

Nozomi looked surprised.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Oh you were just embracing another woman deeply. In other words, you're cheating on me."_

_Nico had run fast after that, and Nozomi was standing there, too shocked and stunned to catch up._

-_End of flashback-_

_"How am i going to face her later and tell her it was a big misunderstanding?"_ Nozomi thought, as she looked down on her desk and started brainstorming on possible ways she could to get Nico talk to her. Knowing Nico, she'll do every single thing just to avoid Nozomi. It doesn't help that they're on different classes. Who knows, maybe Nico would immediately go home just to avoid her?

"Ahhh what should i do?" Nozomi muttered softly. She set her gaze on the front, looking at her math teacher was currently teaching them the ways on how to solve a certain problem. She looked away and set her gaze on Eli, who was focused on their teacher. She sighed softly and went back to her thinking phase.

A few minutes later, the bell rang. She looked up and looked at her teacher.

"Alright class, we will be continuing this tomorrow." Her teacher said, as she walked out of the classroom.

"Thank god it's over." She heard a voice from behind her, which belonged to her best friend of three years.

"Yeah." Nozomi replied.

"Nozomi? Is there anything wrong? You look and sound a little sad. Very unlike you." Eli said, and put a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Nozomi sighed.

"Im fine Elicchi. It's just, i had a fight with Nicochi last night."

"A fight? What happened?"

"Nicochi thought i was cheating on her when she saw me locked in a deep embrace with my cousi- ouch! Elichi what the hell?! Why did you punch my arm?"

"If you ever hurt Nico, Nozomi, you're dead to me." Eli glared at her with deadly eyes. It was because Eli also has feelings for Nico. But Nico has chosen Nozomi over Eli.

"I won't do that!"

"Better make sure."

"I promised didn't i?" Nozomi said. Eli nodded.

"I won't hurt her."

Eli smiled slightly.

"Let's go. You have to talk to Nico."

Nozomi grinned.

"Yeah. Let's go Elichi."

* * *

><p>"Nico-chan is there anything wrong nya?"<p>

Rin has asked this to her senior for like a million times already, yet Nico refused to answer. Nico's head was down on her desk, as she kept on sniffing and sobbing slightly.

"Nico-chan's definitely not okay." Maki said, twirling a lock of her red hair and glanced at the cat-like first year. Hanayo just smiled shyly.

"I think you should leave Nico-chan for a while, Rin-chan."

"Okay nya!"

The door to the club room slowly opened, revealing the two other third years. Nozomi had immediately searched for Nico and sighed in relief when she found her.

"Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan is a bit depressed. What happened nya?" Rin asked, raising an eyebrow. Nozomi just smiled little.

"We just got in a bit of an argument, that's all. Im gonna talk to her." Nozomi replied.

"Nico?" Eli said, tapping Nico's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Came a reply from the twin tailed girl.

"Nicochi, we need to talk."

Nozomi yanked Nico off her seat and dragged her out of the clubroom. After they left, Maki sighed.

"Just what is with those two?"

* * *

><p>Nozomi had led Nico to the Student Council room. She locked the door while Nico was glaring coldly at her.<p>

"Just what do you want from me Nozomi?" Nico said, sending cold ice death glares at Nozomi's way.

"Nicochi just let me explain." Nozomi said.

"Explain?! What explain?! There's nothing to explain!" Nico exclaimed, her eyes burning in anger as she glared coldly at Nozomi.

"Nicochi it's not what you thought! That girl was just my cousin!"

"I don't care who it is you cheated on me you bastard! Wait...what?"

"I said, that girl was just my cousin! She moved back here to Tokyo and visited me yesterday!"

"I don't believe you!"

Nozomi forcibly cupped Nico's chin and kissed her to make her shut up. They stayed like that for ten or more seconds until they ran out of breath.

"I would never cheat on you." Nozomi said in a mumbling manner, as she buried her face on Nico's neck.

Nico blushed madly and furiously as she felt Nozomi's breath on her neck.

"Y-you idiot." She muttered.

"Nicochi i love you. I won't ever do things that would hurt you. I promised didn't i?"

Nico blushed deeper and glared at Nozomi.

"Shut up. Just shut up. Shut up and kiss me. Prove me how much you love me. I don't wanna be an idiot. Don't say anything anymore just do it."

Nozomi's eyes widened at the bold statement her girl friend has said. Normally she'd be denying that she likes kisses at all. But now, she's demanding one. Nozomi gently cupped Nico's face and brought it closer to hers. She gently crashed her lips against the smaller girls' lips. She brought her body closer to hers and hugged her tightly while kissing her passionately. About a minute later, they pulled away gasping for breath. But even then, Nico's arms was still wrapped tightly around Nozomi, quietly signalling that the twin tailed senior doesn't want to let go. Nozomi hugged the girl tighter.

"Nicochi, i love you."

Nico blushed furiously at that.

"Idiot. I love you too."


End file.
